Manfriends
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Read and tell me if you want me too continue as a story or leave as a one-shot.


Manfriends

A/N: So this just came to me and it's cute so I had to write it. Finn is Kurt's momma/daddy as in it's a past MPREG Haha. Here are their ages.

Puck: 25

Finn: 24

Kurt: 4

I hope you enjoy :)

Finn Hudson smiled as he led Noah Puckerman down the stairs to his basement room. It was a big house for just him and his 4-year-old son, Kurt, but his step dad comes over every other day. This was just one of those other days where it was just him and Kurt, who was in bed so he did not feel bad about bringing Noah home with him.

"So this is where my boyfriend sleeps?" Noah smiled, and kissed the slightly taller boy.

"Mmmhmm" Finn smiled kissing him back. Things soon heated up between the two and cloths were shed. Finn quietly moaned when the tanner man started kissing down his neck, sucking at random leaving little bruises. Puck smirked and let his hand trail down the other man's stomach slowly, giving him the goose bumps.

"Noah, please" Finn whined, he didn't know what he was whining for more touches or for the boy to start things?

"What do you want baby?" Noah smirked, and dragged his hand the rest of the way down the body, teasing the hard on under his fingertips.

"Yes," Finn gasped and he pulled Puck's head down to his own, crushing their lips together. Puck smirked as he grinded his erection into Finn's.

"Nngh" Finn gasped, bucking his hips into Puck's.

"I want to be in you, Finn," Puck said, kissing his boyfriend hard. Finn nodded his head, his hand reaching out for his nightstand drawer were he had his lube and condoms. He quickly put the condom on the older boy, following up with the lube. Puck groaned as he felt the hand on his hard dick. Even thought he was not Finn's first he still entered him slowly. Finn moaned quietly, biting his bottom lip. It had been a while since he was filled and it felt amazing.

"Noah" He gasped and the older man slipped all the way in. His legs fell apart even more, his body relaxing under the feeling. After a few minutes, and after her thought Finn was all right, he began moving. Both men gasped as soon Puck found Finn's prostate and Finn clenched around Puck. Puck was soon hitting that one spot on every thrust, which had Finn in fits. His back was arching and his moans were becoming louder. Finn had his short nailed buried into Puck's back, leaving little crescent shapes.

"Finn…mmmm" Puck moaned into the other man's ear. Finn's breathing quickened as he started to reach his climax. He pulled the other man's face to his again, greedily swallowing the moans of the other.

"Noah, please, I'm so close please," He whispered/moaned against the other lips. The tan man started thrusting into the man below him faster and harder. Smirking at the gasps and moans, he got. After that, it did not take long for Finn to shudder out his climax. This in turn made Puck come from the muscles clenching down around him. After the fact, they both laid there for a few minutes. Puck leaned down and kissed Finn as he slowly pulled out. Finn smiled and kissed him back, before a noise from the stairs caught his attention. Kurt was standing there holding his bunny rabbit he had gotten from Aunt Sue, thumb in his mouth, his other hand holding his ear.

"Kurt!" Finn gasped pushing Puck off him and grabbing a blanket. "Kurt, how long have you been standing there?"

"You kiss nasty," Kurt giggled, his nose wrinkling up.

"Kurt go back to bed," Finn said relaxing that Kurt hadn't seen any body parts.

"I coco milk!" Kurt yelled, not moving, starring at his dad with his wide blue-green eyes.

"Fine then go upstairs and I'll be right there," Finn said sitting up, slightly wincing.

"Now! Or me call momo" Kurt giggled running up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Shit!" Finn said jumping off the bed grabbing some sweat pants he left down there and chased after the little boy. Puck smiled and pulled on his shirt and a pair of sweats he had left from last time. By the time he got upstairs Finn was on the phone explaining why he son called his 'momo' at midnight. Kurt was in his arms yelling about coco milk. Puck shook his head and took the little boy to the kitchen to get him his coco milk. He put it in a sippy cup and handed it to the little boy on the counter.

"Why'd you call momo?" Puck smirked. He thought the whole situation was funny.

"Coco milk" He said holding up his sippy and smiled. Puck chuckled and picked up the little boy taking him to the living room to watch cartoons.

"Kurt Daniel Hudson!" Finn said scolding the little boy. Those big eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"But I coco milk" The little boy said with a shaky voice as he held up his sippy cup. He started crying and hugged his bunny.

"Awe Kurt, daddy's not mad, but you don't call momo for coco milk, okay?" Finn asked sitting on his knees by the couch. Kurt slowly got off the couch and sniffled his way to his dad.

"Me no bed?" He said shaking his bed as he hugged his daddy.

"Why not, Kurt?" Finn asked wondering if his son had had a nightmare.

"Papa told me no sleep when Nono here" He said pointing to the man with the Mohawk.

"Papa told you this huh?" Finn smiled up at Puck.

"Uh huh and Aunt Susie say Nono need job" Kurt giggled as Puck growled. Kurt giggled as ha was picked up and put on the couch, then both adults commenced tickling him until his almost filled his pull up.

"Daddy stops!" Kurt said threw laughing. After finishing his coco milk, going potty and putting on a new pull up Kurt was fast asleep between the two adults on the couch. His head in his dad's lap and his feet in Puck's.

"He is quite a Diva" Finn smiled moving his son's hairs out of his face. Puck snorted and leaned over the sleeping body to capture Finn in another kiss.

"He is but he is adorable"

"Yeah" Finn smiled, he picked up the little boy and took him to his room.

"nigh' nigh' Nono" Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

"Goodnight, Kurt" Puck smiled and sighed. After he was in his bed, Finn came back down.

"Sorry, he usually doesn't wake up. Not even on Saturdays…"

"It's fine" Puck smiled and pulled the other against him "I love you, Finn"

Finn absolutely beamed "I love you too, Noah"

**Fin(?)**

**You decide.**


End file.
